


Fairytale

by Startravler11



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Thirteenth Doctor Era, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startravler11/pseuds/Startravler11
Summary: A quick little piece of fluff in which the master takes you to a beautiful planet to fulfill a fairytale
Relationships: readerxdhawan!master
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Fairytale

“We’re here!” he said.

He offered you his hand which you hesitantly took. As the Master pulled you towards the doors, you wondered nervously where this man was taking you now.

The master led you out the door and into the sparkling world beyond. You found your feet standing in a forest, a crystal forest was the best description for it. Under the starlight, it seemed to glow subtly, like a glow-worm cave.

You couldn’t mask the wonder on your face as you were struck by the beauty of the planet. The Master smiled at your expression and released your hand to let you wander. You took another step forward, feeling the grass under your feet. You heard a sound similar to the tinkle of a little bell. You looked down to see it was the grass you stood on. The grass was crystal too, yet somehow it seemed to bend under your feet just like normal grass. You explored further forwards, looking up at the crystal-like willow trees which seemed to make up the crystal forest. You reached up with the tips of your fingers, expecting the hanging leaves to feel dense, but instead gasping as you felt it gently dance across your hand with only a slight tickle.

“I take it that you like it!” said a cheeky voice beside you. You had almost forgotten about the Master.

“It’s amazing!” you cried, grinning ear to ear.

He smiled at you and slipped his hand into yours again. “Come on, I’ll show you the best spot.”

You allowed the Master to lead you through the crystal woods, stopping next to what appeared to be a tall waterfall that flowed into a large pool, but the water did not look like normal water, it looked like fairy dust.

You felt the impulse to bend down and touch the mysterious liquid when a rough wrist stopped you.

“Trust me. You don’t want to touch the water.”

You frowned at him. “Why not?”

“It’s too sharp.” He said.

“Wait! wha-“

The Master shushed you. “Look at the sky.” He pointed.

You followed the gaze to where the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon.

You watched as it slowly crept upwards in the sky, engulfing every little bit of the forest in its glow, and then, the whole forest sparkled around you.

You gasped in delight at the shimmering forest.

“It’s beautiful!” you whispered.

The Master shrugged.

“I think I’ve seen something that can rival its beauty.”

Without warning, the master leaned in and kissed you, his marvellous beard tickling your face.

You relaxed after a second, kissing him back.

When he pulled away you were blushing like mad, and like the cheeky bastard he was, he grinned madly.

“How’s that for a fairytale?” he asked you slipping a hand around your waist as the two of you wandered on.


End file.
